¿Donde está tu corazón?
by Hikari Walker Suede
Summary: Despues de tanto tiempo Aria Link emprende un nuevo viaje sin saber que uno de los días más dolorosos de su vida le aguarda. Alguien inesperado aparecerá en su camino... Habrá que ser fuerte para enfrentarlo.


Buuuuueeeenooo! Aquí traigo mi historia, esta algo enrredada ya que la tenia rezagada y apenas la terminé anoche ;w; solo he leído una fic de este anime en español y quise hacer mi aportación... Es que en realidad amo esta serie, marcó una época hermosa de mi vida y bueno esto es una muestra pequeña de lo mucho que amo Tegami Bachi *-* La Historia esta un poco apegada a el capitulo 13 "Melodía Crimson" y tiene unos tintes dramáticos y bueno... ya lo descubrirán mientras leen xDD! Les recomiendo si es que pueden leerla mientras suena "Tsuioku no Aria ~ Recollections" (Ost de Letter Bee) o Suite No. 3 Aria de Bach o una seguida de la otra como gusten... Ahora si espero que la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté *y sufrí* al escribirla! Gracias

**Disclaimer:** _Letter Bee no me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son de Hiroyuki Asada y la amo por entregarnos esta bella historia!_

Abrió lentamente la puerta de de donde se encontraba el jefe de la Oficina Postal Central de Yuusari para reportarse a la respuesta de su petición a la entrega de un paquete pequeño a la colindancia con Yodaka pasando el Bifrost y un poco más allá del pueblo sin retorno. No le tomaría mucho el ir y venir así que decidió ser ella la abeja mensajera del día.

-Aria Link, ¿está segura de querer realizar esta entrega?-Le dijo con asombro desde su escritorio Largo Loyd quien no daba crédito a la extraña petición que le hacía nuevamente la subjefa.

-Completamente Jefe-contestó la rubia con seriedad-llevaré esta entrega a su destino ya que ninguna abeja mensajera se encuentra por el momento en la colmena, el viaje de algunos a Blue's notes blues en busca de pistas sobre Reverse, los ha retrasado de más.

-Muy bien señorita Link, entonces se lo encargo y por favor, cuídese ya que no lleva un dingo bajo el cual usted quede a su cuidado- encendió otro cigarrillo y miro hacia el ventanal de su oficina.

-No se preocupe jefe, estaré bien y regresaré tan pronto me sea posible- salió cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, para dirigirse a su hogar, por su antiguo uniforme.

Un perro que llevaba una cicatriz de un rayo en la frente, ya rayaba la senilidad y aparte había perdido la visión, se alertó al escuchar el cerrojo de la puerta; pero al reconocer el aroma de su ama, ladró cariñosamente y con el peso de sus años se levantó a recibirla.

-¿Me extrañaste querido Bolt?-Dijo la chica mientras acariciaba el pelaje del can y este le ladraba nuevamente-Iré a otra entrega ¿puedes creerlo? Después de tanto tiempo, llevaré alegría al corazón de otras personas.

El perro le ladró con insistencia, pues sabía que ya no podía acompañarla a otro viaje mas, como su dingo –No te preocupes Bolt, estaré bien además se que tú me proteges a donde quiera que vaya, siempre vas conmigo aquí- tomó la cabeza del perro y la acercó a su pecho, a la altura de su corazón y este se relajó dándole una lamida en el rostro a la ojiverde.

Entró a su habitación, se dirigió a su ropero y buscó su antiguo uniforme, ya lo había usado hace poco cuando Niche la acompañó a llevarle la carta al sobreviviente de la nave del gobierno y con un esfuerzo muy grande, el pantalón y la blusa le cerraron ya que creció en lugares que no se imaginaba. –Debí mandarlo a arreglar sabiendo que ya no me quedaba- dijo entre jadeos por la hazaña lograda. Se acomodó la boina, la bufanda y se dirigió a la salida, a la cual su ya jubilado dingo la acompañaba –Regresaré pronto amigo mío- le dijo a Bolt mientras este le movía la cola, agarró el bolso, su violín y salió de casa a cumplir su entrega.

Caminaba por los oscuros rumbos de las afueras de Yuusari. No llevaba a su dingo pues obviamente Bolt había envejecido ya desde la última vez que hizo una entrega y no era como que fuera tan lejos, aun así no tenía miedo, un ataque de Gaichuu era lo último que podría esperar y en verdad así era.

Una entrega pequeña y que Lag Seeing, Zazie y Connor Cuhl no se encontraran disponibles, era el pretexto perfecto para salir de la rutina y aclarar sus pensamientos, esos pensamientos que la atosigaban últimamente, esos pensamientos sobre él.

Un viento frio sopló de repente y ella trató de cubrirse con ambos brazos frotándolos para darse un poco de calor, tenía un extraño presentimiento pues el clima había estado perfecto y resultaban raros esos cambios de temperatura. Poco a poco vio volando pequeñas pelusas de las flores chippa del desierto blanco de José.

Se detuvo a admirar ese bello espectáculo pues hacía tiempo que no lo veía y le trajo recuerdos de la última vez que vio a su amado Gauche, de quien no podía creer que se hubiera alejado de ella y aun peor haber perdido la esperanza de volverlo a ver. Su corazón latió fuertemente y avanzó con los ojos llenos de unas lagrimas que reprimió porque se había cansado de llorar y mas que llorar, de esperar.

Siguió perdida en sus recuerdos y la pelusa se hizo más espesa, no se percató de la presencia de aquel hombre de negro hasta que vio de cerca quien era, el nudo en su garganta no la dejó gritar el nombre de la persona que amaba y aun así consciente de que no respondería a su llamado, quiso gritarle.

Eran los mismos ojos violetas de mirada profunda, el mismo cabello albino que alguna vez acarició, pero algo en él había cambiado, lo sentía en su presencia, en su aura, era igual por fuera pero, ¿por dentro? ¿Seguía siendo el mismo Gauche Suede que amaba? O Solo quedaba Noir de Reverse como le habían dicho… Las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas y el hombre pretendía pasarla de largo.

Una delicada y blanca mano sostenía a aquel hombre del antebrazo, impidiéndole seguir su camino, este sin dedicarle una mirada o siquiera voltear a ver a la chica, no hizo nada por soltarse de su agarre.

-Suéltame mujer, no tengo nada que ver con una abeja mensajera, no creo que lleves algo que sea de interés o útil- las palabras de Noir eran duras para la rubia.

-No…- dijo Aria haciendo una larga pausa con la mirada baja, voz firme y sin cambiar de posición -escúchame…- dijo por fin.

-¿Escucharte? Te lo repito, no tengo nada que ver con las abejas mensajeras, suéltame y sigue tu camino, no quisiera dañarte- sin duda ese ya no era el amable Gauche Suede del que se había enamorado, ¿Qué demonios había pasado con él?

-¡¿Sabes cuantas personas hemos esperado tu regreso?! Encontrarte aquí, ahora… ¿No lo entiendes? Esto nos hace felices a todos, me hace feliz a mí… Gauche!- Aria encontró el suficiente valor para quedar frente a él y encararlo, pero las lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas.

-¿Gauche? Esa persona ya no existe- dijo con una voz serena- solo que queda Noir el merodeador, creí habérselo dejado claro a la otra abeja.

-¿la otra abeja?- La ojiverde recordó que Lag habló con Noir antes y que al igual que ella no obtuvo muy buenos resultados. El encuentro entre Seeing y el Hombre de negro, había culminado en heridas para el pequeño, en su cuerpo y en su corazón.

-Sí, la pequeña abeja de ojos llorosos, no entiendo por qué…- un breve silencio se hizo entre Aria y Noir y el miró hacia el horizonte como si anhelara recordar pero su corazón estaba vacío. La pelusa de las flores chippa seguía rodeándolos.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? ¡Eres una persona importante para nosotros! Sylvette te espera, todos en la colmena queremos verte de nuevo ahí, yo soy la que no entiende, ¿Por qué?- la desesperación comenzaba a invadir a Aria y aunque pocas, las lagrimas aun corrían por sus mejillas que empezaban a quemarse por el frio.

-No entiendo porque me quieren de regreso, solo soy un merodeador, no tienen nada que me interese y yo no debería interesarles, ya no soy quien fui, mi corazón ha cambiado. No me importa ser parte de ustedes de nuevo- un golpe de la mano pequeña pero fuerte de Aria hizo que el rostro de Noir se deladeara un poco y para su sorpresa este le dejo un leve ardor latente.

De repente, una chica de cabellos cortos y blancos adornados con una flor lila, vestida de un trajecillo blanco, de graciosa y bella figura; salió amenazante desde su escondite con un afilado cuchillo que quedó a pocos centímetros del níveo cuello de la rubia.

-Si vuelves a tocar a Noir Aria Link, te mato- los ojos de aquella chiquilla irradiaban determinación pero Aria la miró de la misma manera.

-Detente Roda- dijo Noir y la chica al ser llamada, de un ágil salto se posó atrás del hombre al que protegía.

-Ya veo- decía Aria con un tono de Ira y dolor impregnados en su voz- me doy cuenta ahora, definitivamente no eres quien solías ser, el Gauche de corazón amable que se preocupaba por su hermana, que trabajaba más que cualquier otro para poder ser la mejor abeja mensajera, el hombre al cual admiro y sobre todo… sobre todo a-amo- las palabras se le entrecortaron al revelar una verdad que era obvia pero, estaba guardada en lo más profundo de su ser.

-¿Amar? Yo no sé que es amar, así que no se dé que me hablas- la miró de una forma tan fría que el corazón de Aria sintió estremecerse, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Mientras la chica que la observaba detrás de Noir le dedicó una mirada asesina, podían leerse los celos en sus ojos.

-Sigo sin entenderlo-decía la herida Rubia-como lograr que las palabras que te he dicho, que te ha dicho Lag resuenen en tu interior, que la persona amable y fuerte que eres a los ojos de todos vuelva, ¡cómo!-Las lagrimas y una profunda tristeza se volvían a apoderar de ella, lo veía pero no quería verlo, en verdad el amor de su vida había perdido su fuerte corazón y no quedaba rastro de él.

-Por tu bien mujer, aléjate y sigue tu camino. La persona conocida como Gauche Suede, ya no es más… entiéndelo- Noir le dedicó una última mirada y siguió andado con Roda a su lado. Aria simplemente no podía creer que el encuentro con su preciado Gauche hubiera sido tan doloroso, inimaginablemente doloroso. Estaba ahí parada, sola y realmente se sintió sola, sus grandes ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par al sentir su corazón estrujarse y las lagrimas que ahora bajaban a raudales por sus mejillas le quemaban como si fueran ácido.

-Ga…Gauche- solo atinó a pronunciar antes de que sus rodillas cayeran al piso y cubriera su rostro para dejar salir dolorosos gemidos provocados por un verdadero llanto de dolor. Solo la pelusa de las flores Chippa habían sido testigo de lo que había ocurrido, solo esas flores que no dejaban de caer.


End file.
